


Curious

by darkdragonwriter (Ziven)



Category: Ouran High School Host Club
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziven/pseuds/darkdragonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Post canon, AR, Fluff] Some things feel different for a reason. Try telling Haruhi that, though, and it'll go over her head. -Haruhi x Honey-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curious

**Curious**

Haruhi was sure that Honey was staring at her. Curious. The Third Music Room, of course, was where they were despite the fact that they had no business there. Haruhi ventured to the room when she needed to study for tests and the like-her law degree wasn't going to earn itself. Despite her age and status as a graduate of Ouran she found herself there quite often-they all did to be perfectly honest. Honey himself instructed martial arts classes there now; Kyouya had become a part-time accountant when he wasn't off on his own family business-related ventures, Mori taught not one but several crafts classes when he wasn't aiding Honey; the Twins both taught Chemistry and Physics classes (only one of each, thank goodness), and Tamaki himself had become the headmaster, much to everyone's chagrin and his father's pride. He fit the role perfectly, as vain and sometimes arrogant as he could be. She had to admit, though, that it was because of that status that they were allowed to roam the building frequently.

It briefly flashed through Haruhi's thoughts how convenient everything had been-no, that wasn't the proper word now was it? No, it wasn't. What would be a better word? Ah, yes. _Logical_ -how logical it was for all of them to remain in close proximity to one another. The thought fled as soon as she had found the proper phrasing for it, and she realized with a start that Honey was-still-staring at her. Was he waiting for her to say something? "Honey?" she called out, not sure what to think of this. "What's wrong?"

Honey didn't seem as though anything was bother him at all. He shook he head and continued staring. Haruhi sighed and closed her book. "Do you honestly believe I'm going to sit here and let you gawk at me like an exhibit in a museum without an explanation?"

Honey blinked. "Oh...I'm sorry," he said, his large eyes just as cute as ever. "I just think you're cute, Haruhi-chan," he said innocently, smiling.

"Cute?"" Haruhi echoed. Her heart fluttered from such a small comment, but she tried to keep it under control. "What would make you think of something like that?"

There was something not-quite-so-innocent in Honey's eyes as he responded. "The fact that you're cute, by anyone's standards. Shoulder length hair; you have a nice shape and your feet look good in heels, too," his tone was decidedly not Honey-like, completely different from the showy Lolita voice that he exaggerated for the women who used to populate the Host Club. He seemed to think for a moment, and then he added, "...and you like Cake." Haruhi wasn't really sure what to say to Honey. She looked around the room; was this a joke? Tamaki was probably hiding somewhere and watching. "He's not here, Haruhi-chan," he said, reading her mind. "If you're looking for Tamaki, he's upstairs, in his office."

Haruhi was completely thrown for a loop; she didn't know how to react to this at all. "...what am I supposed to say?"

Honey rose from the couch he was sitting on, heading to the corner of the room to the fridge they'd always kept there. Clearly, he was going for cake. "Well, fan girls usually tell Honey that he's much more cute than they'll ever be, but I don't think that suits you."

Haruhi could barely keep from laughing. Honey's voice and that serious tone didn't mix. "No, it doesn't."

"Thank you works just fine, Haruhi-chan," Honey replied, and when he returned Haruhi found that he had two plates in his hand rather than one.

He offered it to her, and she took it a bit absentmindedly. The more he spoke, the less sure she was of what to say in return. "Ah...thank you," she said, taking his advice. He brandished his own fork, and it was then that she realized that she didn't have one of her own. "Excuse me," she began to say, "but I need to go get-"

Honey sat his cake on the table, smile just as bright as ever, and he very nimbly took Haruhi's saucer of cake, using his fork to carve off a small bite. Haruhi frowned. Just what was he doing? But just as easily as he had cut into the soft pastry, he held the fork-and the sliver of cake-in front of her. "Haruhi-chan?" he said, blinking, and it was pretty obvious what he wanted.

Leaning forward a little, Haruhi took the bite of cake. And Honey continued that way, feeding her cake piece by piece. Haruhi wasn't sure what he was driving at, but it was interesting to say the least and adorable to say the most. When she'd finished, Honey looked at her a bit shyly than before, a blush on his cheeks. He handed her his saucer of cake, making sure that he delicately placed the fork on the side.

Haruhi was confused. "...but you just..." Honey opened his mouth expectantly, and then it was obvious. "You want me...to...but..." Honey said nothing else, just held his mouth open, and nervously cut a small piece of cake. Her hand was shaking a bit as she brought the fork to Honey's mouth, but he clamped down on it as though he had been afraid that it was going to disappear.

He smiled, eyes closing as though he was savoring the taste, and he said, "That's so delicious!" Haruhi had to agree that it had been, and she was more enthusiastic about keeping Honey happy by giving him more. It was a whole fifteen minutes of studying wasted, but seeing that happy look in Honey's eyes made Haruhi feel as though it was worth it. He'd eaten the cake far more quickly than she's consumed hers, and he nuzzled against her like a child when he was finished, saying "All gone!" The change back and forth from serious to cute Honey was very perplexing, and Haruhi decided in the end that perhaps it was something that she didn't necessarily need to know about. As Honey snuggled up to her, however, he did something strange; he planted a few kisses on her neck before settling down into what appeared to be a nap. The action made Haruhi blush outright, she wasn't sure how to feel or react-Honey was preparing to sleep, and his eyes were already closed; he wouldn't have seen her even if she had done anything.

She sighed, reaching for her book and trying to contemplate Honey's strange behavior. Although nothing truly made sense at Host Club, this honestly-for lack of better words-took the cake. When she shifted, however, so did Honey and he mumbled while clutching her close.

"Aishiteru, Haruhi-chan..." he mumbled, and Haruhi couldn't help but smile. He'd called her cute, but he was the literal epitome of it. She lay back on the couch, forgetting about her book. Taking a nap after a sweet snack sounded like a much better idea.

Little did she know, Honey was thinking the same thing.


End file.
